Fairy Tail: Moral Path
Fairy Tail: Moral Path is a story that occurs sometime in the late X700s. The series' main character, Haruhi Kaneko, is a pacifistic white mage who wishes for nothing more than live in world absence of violence. She almost achieved this wish when fate decided to throw her into a thousand-year old war involving two legendary swords. One, Raitoejji, embodying the idea of a peaceful and righteous world and the other, Dark-Edge, embodying the idea of a world filled with nothing but violence and despair. When Dark-Edged owner, Sekai, released its seal she released the Servants of Despair into the world. These spirits corrupt and possess some of the greatest white mages to turn them into Dark Lords. Sekai alongside these Dark Lords have manage to take over Avalon and fill it with nothing but chaos and despair. Now they are training their sights on the rest of Earth Land. Unless Haruhi accepts this fate Raitoejji gave her, all of Earth Land will become just like Avalon. Now, Haruhi is faced with the hardest choice of her life. How to best be a disciple of peace. Is it best to defend peace and therefore take up arms and fight for it or support it by not giving in to violence and instead continue her pacifistic ways and leave the world at Sekai's mercy? Fairy Tail: Moral Path’s theme is Imaginary Like Justice. Synopsis Three years prior to the story a dark elf by the name of Sekai Sayomi released the demonic Dark-Edge from its seal, releasing the spirits known as the Servants of Despair into the world. These spirits traveled to Avalon, the birthplace of the legendary White Arts, and possessed some of the greatest hite mages to turn them into Dark Lords or otherwise known as Great Despairs, powerful beings set on spreading chaos and despair. These malevolent beings quickly went to work with corrupting the people of Avalon to turn them into Great Despairs as well. Three years later and Avalon and its surrounding countries were now nothing but a land of chaos with Sekai, now known as the Ultimate Despair, taking center stage and ruling it all. Even now, the threat still continues to spread like an epidemic and if something isn't done to stop it the threat could envelop all of Earth Land. Meanwhile, a white mage and owner of Dark-Edge's legendary counterpart by the name of Haruhi Kaneko and a mage by the name of Kaine Bridgefoster had just crossed the border into Avalon. The moment they do the two mages one into a flightless angel by the name of Icarus. When he sees the legendary weapon and only hope of defeating Sekai and her forces he asks Haruhi a single question that will change everything. Characters Protagonists *Haruhi Kaneko *Kaine Bridgefoster *Icarus Angelica *Slifer Pendragon Neutral Characters *Toby Nightwalker *Ayame Shouki *Honjo Masamune *Atlas Iapetus Antagonists *Sekai Sayomi *Erebus Nightwielder *Acamas Supporting Characters *Cora Springfield *Odysseus Silver *Kira Nakano *Touma Kaneko *Daisuke Rinku Guilds and Organizations *Avalon: The country where most of the story takes place. **Asgard: The name of the "evil" organization that took over over Avalon and its surrounding countries. Its current leader is Sekai and its co-leader is Erebus Nightwielder. **Radiant Dawn: A small rebel force located in Avalon that is led by the ex-knight Touma Kaneko. *Seven Heavenly Virtues: Seven powerful mages that represent the Seven Heavenly Virtues. Their whereabouts are unknown. Arcs Despair's Regin Arc *The Reluctant Hero *Reunion Birth of Hope Arc Trivia Category:Storyline Category:RP Category:Fairy Tail: Moral Path Category:Moral Path